


Fire and Ice

by russianwinter013



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Gore, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Multi, One Shot Collection, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/russianwinter013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were opposites. Light and darkness, fire and ice. They were destined to tear each other apart, yet something else happened. They were drawn to each other eternally and nothing could separate them. This is the tale of the masters of ice and fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This will become dark at some times. Warnings will appear wherever they are needed. This work is a collection of one-shots I may or may not finish, depending on the feedback I get.

Crimson.

That was all I could think about.

That violent, sadistic fire in the eyes of the one that I loved. I had only seen that look once before, and that had been a very, very long time ago.

They had pushed him too far. I knew they had not been prepared for the living purgatory that was my mate's wrath. They had all been children, wanting to see what would happen if you pushed the living embodiment of the wrath of hell over the edge of the largest cliff.

I stopped pacing, my breathing shallow and hoarse. I needed to calm down and think this through logically.

He was rocking on the cliff of his sane reasoning, teetering haphazardly as he cascaded into the fiery depths of his hunger. I knew he had not been fed in a long time, and by pushing him over the edge, he gave into the feral beast of his soul and succumbed to every dark and pent-up desire he had.

I sighed heavily and sat back down. My mate sensed my darkened presence and moved closer to me, laying in my lap.

Natsu moaned, shivering in his dream as his talons dug deep into my leather-covered thighs. I bit back a groan, forcing my desires away. I had to keep my focus. Titania and the rest of the dragons would not return for a long while, and it was my job to keep my partner under long enough to force the beast to give up.

He groaned, a deep rumble thundering through his chest as excruciating heat radiated off of him in waves. I shifted in slight agitation as I felt his breath hitch and flare, his violent pink hair waving in an invisible wind as he growled roughly. His dreams were causing his powers in the real world to ripple and spread.

With a cold sigh, I placed a hand on the nape of his neck, caressing the thick scar that adorned his unnaturally hot flesh. Natsu growled roughly and shifted, his breathing calming down somewhat as he relaxed in my arms. A faint smile pulled back my lips as I continued to stroke the scar, feeling his pleased growls rumbling through his chest and my body.

An insistent darkness nudged at my outstretched aura, and I frowned and turned my head towards the door.

A figure enveloped in shadow appeared in the doorway, crimson eyes burning bright and thick raven hair hanging in his pale face.

"He hasn't recovered fully yet." My voice was cold and dry as I shook my head, continuing to run my fingers over the marred flesh to keep my mate calm. A fierce sense of protectiveness and irritation came over me as I spread out my increasing amount of magic, keeping my soulless eyes on the intruder. "I thought I told you to stop bothering me."

The figure shrugged, motioning with a hand to swipe across the hidden length of his throat.

I frowned, running my unoccupied hand through Natsu's thick salmon-colored hair. "Your mate should be enough to satisfy your urges. Leave this place at once."

Rogue narrowed his eyes and huffed heavily, tilting his head at an odd angle as the shadows around him writhed like anxious snakes.

When I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth, the shadow dragon flinched and backed off, turning and shutting the door behind him.

"Gray?"

I jolted slightly, glancing down. Natsu was staring up at me with one open eye, a slight glaze over the emerald orb as he attempted to smile.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." I trailed a fingertip over the heated expanse of his cheek, smiling softly as I tilted my head. "Did I wake you?"

The pinkette shook his head, stretching lithely and groaning in satisfaction as joints and tendons snapped back into place. "Don't think so." He moaned softly and trembled, shutting his eyes. "I'm hungry."

I sighed, clenching my jaw. My hand found its way back to the scar on my mate's neck, and he shuddered and stifled a groan. "I know."

"'S not me." Natsu's voice was muffled in the thick expanse of my trench coat, and I could feel the tremors shaking his body. "It's not me, an' I know it. But I can't—can't control it or keep it in line anymore."

My mood darkened slightly as I narrowed my eyes. I hated seeing Natsu like this. "It's not your fault. They should've known, with our reputation."

The Dragon moaned, burying himself further into my cold body. "'M _hungry,_ Gray." His voice deepened to a gravelly snarl as the faint heat surrounding him flared out wildly.

"Enough," I growled, pressing my fingers harder into the scar, internally delighting at the pained cry the pinkette gave. "Go back to sleep, and I'll bring you back something later."

"Promise?" He turned his head to look up at me, and my frozen heart softened slightly at the enraptured hope that burned in his one visible eye.

I sighed and ran a hand through his hair, stamping down the urge to pull at the handful and hear his wonderful cries. "I promise. Now sleep."

I stared at the dragon as he dozed off and eventually fell into a fitful slumber. Spreading my aura out, I left a trail of ice as I loped out of the secluded room.

I stopped to glance over my shoulder as I made my way towards the door. Natsu was breathing deeply, curled up against the back corner of the bed.

In the dimly lit room, the dying candlelight reflected off of the heavy, magic-dampening chains that restricted my husband's movements.

"I'll be back, my beauty. I'm going to get you a fresh, screaming meal."


	2. Part II: Feral

_"Tiger, tiger_

_Burning bright_

_In the forests of the night_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"_

**Part II: Feral**

I moved silently down the forest path, my breathing shallow and quiet.

My senses were spread out and as tense as a stretched wire. My bow was clenched tightly in one hand and my free hand was ready to draw an arrow should anything come.

My client had been vague in his instruction. I was to go deep into the forest and destroy all traces of the flame tiger spirit that was destroying his the village crops and livestock.

That had been their mistake. They had hired me, a renowned assassin and saboteur, to hunt down some stupid spirit. The pay had better be worth it—I had more important business to attend to.

The snap of a branch breaking caught my attention, and I froze. In an instant, I had my bow drawn and held out in front of me.

Before I could react, a low growl sounded and then something huge and hot was slamming into me from behind, pinning me to the ground.

Twisting and turning my body, I faced the beast looming above me.

The monster was huge, much bigger than the pictures the village had created. He was humanoid in appearance, with bronzed skin and huge, rippling muscles. A shock of strange, bright pink fur covered various parts of his body. Four huge and powerful paws held my body down, two on my shoulders and two on my ankles. The force of the collision had knocked the bow and arrow out of my hand, and I would have to risk breaking my bones in a futile attempt to get at my hidden weapons.

The feared spirit growled, a dark and feral sound that reverberated throughout both his and my chest. A wild and deranged light burned within his emerald eyes as he bared numerous rows of needle-sharp teeth.

"Human." His voice was a hoarse and gravelly hiss. It took me a moment to realize that he was speaking in an ancient tongue, one that was no longer used and was so uncommon that there were none who could understand the most basic of words. "You are trespassing," he growled, and I felt the telltale sharpness of his talons unsheathing. "This is my territory."

I remained silent, keeping my gaze carefully emotionless.

The spirit growled again, and a flare of heat expanded around his body. He leaned close, and scalding breath lapped against my cheek. A long and rough, damp tongue traced over my skin in painful burning patterns. "Precious."

I stiffened, sensing the darkness in his aura and voice. "Let go of me, monster."

The Flame Tiger glared down at me, a deep rumble echoing in his chest. He bared his teeth in a snarl, and flames erupted on his skin in a burst of magical power.

I grimaced and shifted slightly, the intense heat almost immediately overpowering my unnatural cold.

The monster was almost nose-to-nose with me, and I could smell the lingering aroma of iron in his breath. He had killed something earlier, but I knew his appetite was endless.

I flinched slightly as his rough, damp tongue ran over my sweat-slicked skin. A puff of hot air washed over me, and it was then that I realized the spirit was laughing.

"Funny." His toxic green eyes were fixed on me and he gave a lopsided grin, a large and long tail swishing behind him as he poked a talon at my heaving chest. The Flame Tiger sat back, his weight centered on my lower torso.

I scowled and bared my teeth in a snarl, daring to shift beneath the volatile monster. "Get off of me."

The humanoid creature purred, tilting his head. "Why?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Why? I have other things to do then to mess around with you."

"Better things?" He narrowed his eyes, his mouth turning down in something like a pout.

"Get off of me," I growled, feeling my irritation rise. I hated repeating myself. I just needed to rip this thing's heart out and be on my way. Was that such a hard thing to ask for?

I jolted in shock as the beast roared, baring his teeth and pressing his weight into my body, enough to make me groan in pain.

_"Mine."_

Before I even had a chance to react, I felt the agonizing fire of the beast's fangs sinking into my skin, and I fell into a world of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Gray is a hunter charged with killing Natsu, who is the Flame Tiger spirit. Gray has his ice magic and Natsu still has his fire magic, but it is used differently than it is in the anime or manga.


	3. Part III: Blood

_"Green leaves were dappled bright with blood_

_And fruit trees murdered in the bud;_

_And when at length the dawn_

_Came green as twilight from the east,_

_And all that heaving horror ceased,_

_Silent was every bird and beast,_

_And that dark voice was gone._

_No word was there, no song, no bell,_

_No furious tongue that_ dream _to tell;_

_Only the dead, who rose and fell_

_Above the wounded men;_

_And whisperings and wails of pain_

_Blown slowly from the wounded grain,_

_Blown slowly from the smoking_ plain _;_

_And silence fallen again."_

_~The Vampire by Conrad Aiken_

**Part III: Blood**

I had been traveling for a long time. I had been on the road for so long that I was starting to believe that time was useless and unnecessary.

It was taking me much longer than normal to reach my destination. My motion sickness was acting up, much more than usual, and I dreaded the very thought of even looking at a method of transportation.

A cool wind began to blow, and I frowned and wrapped my cloak tighter around my body. Strands of my hair obscured my vision, and I brushed them away with an irritated huff.

I had no real purpose being here. This was not a job or mission—at least, not one I was getting paid for. No, this was something that I had wanted to do by myself with no satisfaction at the end besides my own pleasure.

This town was home to the Demon Ice King, a world renowned crime lord, assassin, and saboteur. He ruled the underworld of the entire continent and then some, and his very name made even the strongest wizards quake in fear.

But I knew something different about him. Something most normal people—even though I'm far from normal—wouldn't care or want to know.

The Demon Ice King was a creature of the night, and it was my responsibility to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else.

The wind was picking up in speed, blowing sheer amounts of ice and snow. I hated this place. How could anyone even think of loving here? There was nothing to do—no games, no parks, no pools—and the weather was something else.

I stopped as I picked up the faint crunch of footsteps. With a minimal amount of motion, I reached inside my coat and wrapped my hand around my magic-infused knife. With my unoccupied hand, I wrapped the thick and scaly fabric of my scarf tighter around my throat and face, trapping in the heated air that tried to escape my body.

"Excuse me, mister?"

I turned slowly, my eyes narrow as I moved one foot back and curled my arm tighter to my body. This way, it would be easier for me to make an escape if whoever was behind me planned on attacking. I had little tolerance for anyone foolish enough to try and attack me.

The person who had addressed me was a small, petite woman. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes, but her pupils were thin and cat-like. She was dressed in a fur-lined coat that reached down to her ankles, and her feet were concealed in heavy, snow-caked boots.

I relaxed slightly, still keeping my hidden hand near my prized knife. "Who are you?"

She smiled softly, and the shadows around her feet swelled and writhed. "An escort. You can come with me, if you want."

I narrowed my eyes, resisting the urge to growl at her. They couldn't know what I was just yet. "And if I don't want to?"

She shrugged a narrow shoulder, her dark hair spilling over her coat. "Your choice, sir."

"Fine." I frowned and ran a hand through my hair, keeping it out of the way of the screaming wind. "Lead the way."


	4. Part IV: Eyes

_"There was a time when our desire for each other would have landed us in an asylum or prison, had it not been sanctioned by mutual assent. True or false." ~Lawrence Krauser_

* * *

 

He was staring at me again.

I could feel his eyes carving their way into my back, two burning points that longed to tear my body to shreds.

At least, that was what I was beginning to believe he wanted to do.

At the front of the room, the professor—a short and elderly man—droned on in his gravelly rumble of a voice, continuing to lecture on the topic we were discussing.

I shifted in my seat, running my fingers over the cool metal of my necklace. I knew I was probably being paranoid, but currently, I had a reason to be.

"Gray?"

I flinched and looked towards the source of the voice. My brother was frowning at me, his eyes narrow and scrutinizing. His silver hair hung in thick strands over his face and his pale skin gleamed in the harsh fluorescent lights.

"What?" I snapped, settling my face into the cold and irritated expression I was known for having.

"You looked bothered for a moment," Lyon stated dryly, frowning slightly as he leaned back in his seat. "I was only curious."

"Yeah, well. You don't need to be." I scowled and ran a hand through my hair, picking my pencil back up and jotting down the notes for the slide the professor was on.

"You'll have to take more than that. You spaced out for almost ten minutes," Lyon muttered, a slight smirk curling back his lips as he continued to write down what the teacher was saying.

"Learn to shut that mouth of yours sometimes, would you?" I growled, sending an irritated glance to the older man.

Lyon only gave an infuriating little half-smile that exposed his teeth. "As irritable as always, my dear little brother."

I made to snap back at him, but before I could, I felt two invisible daggers digging into the flesh of my back.

Whipping around, my eyes immediately locked onto two bright green orbs. The strange man sitting a few rows above me was staring strangely at me. His head was tilted at an angle and his violent pink hair hung in thick, unruly strands over his face. His mouth hung open slightly, and I could faintly hear his heavy, labored breathing.

I gritted my teeth and pressed my fingers into my desk. What in the world did he want, and why was he staring at me like that?"

"An admirer?" Unfortunately, my brother noticed the strange man's stare and mistook it for something else, and his white teeth glinted in the light as his dark, narrow eyes fixed on me. "You should have told me. I would've put you two together a long time ago."

"It's not like that!" I hissed. "That guy's been staring at me since class started. "It's weirding me out."

My brother sighed and placed an icy hand on my arm. The sleeve of his pale blue sweater slid back, exposing a sliver of his pale, nearly-white skin. "You're worrying too much, brother. I suggest you get out of the house more to ease your paranoia."

I scoffed and brushed his hand off, resting my chin on my fist. "You wouldn't understand." I rose to my feet, stretching with a sigh. "I'm leaving. See you at home."

... ... ...

I let out a deep breath as I made my way towards my car, shaking out my hair and sighing as the cool air lapped at my skin.

I stopped as heavy but quick footsteps sounded out of sync with mine. My hand tightening on the handle of my bag, I calmed my breathing and risked a glance over my shoulder.

No one. There was no one there.

I breathed heavily and turned back around.

The pink-haired man was standing near my car, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and his back hunched slightly. The wind lapped and pushed at his hair, and the harsh fluorescent glow of the streetlights reflected in his eyes.

My hand shot into my bag, and my fingers wrapped around the smooth wooden handle of my hunting knife.

Raising my voice and keeping my distance, I called out to the man. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

He said nothing, only taking a step closer to me.

I slid my foot back, prepared to make an escape. "Answer me!"

He shook his head and continued moving closer to me. "Gray, don't you remember me?"

I froze at the sound of his voice. Rough and hoarse, but smooth and sly at the same time. It did seem familiar...

"Gray." The man's voice was a soft whine, and he ran a trembling hand through his violently colored hair. "Why don't you remember me?"

I tensed as he moved closer, my fingers tightening painfully over the smooth and worn handle. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" He reached out a hand for a moment before sighing and dropping it. "I thought you'd remember a little."

I frowned as an accent began to tinge his voice, and something murmured to me in the back of my mind. Why couldn't I remember who this guy was?

"N...N-Natsu?"


	5. Part IV-II: Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter. Enjoy!

A bright yet slightly unsettling grin pulled back his lips, and he nodded vigorously. Suddenly he was moving with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he crossed the space between us. Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around my neck and his lips were crushed against my own.

"Why can't I remember?" I looked down at the shorter man, frowning with a despaired confusion. "I only remember you vaguely."

Natsu stared up at me, his lip stuck out in a pout that made him all the more adorable. "It hurt you more than we thought, didn't it?"

"What did?"

"The car accident."

I whipped around at the sound of the new voice. Lyon was making his way towards us, a faint smirk on his face as his silver hair waved in the chilled air.

"Lyon? What do you mean?" I unintentionally tightened my arms around Natsu, feeling something like a pleased growl rumbling through his chest.

"The car accident that took Mother from us," he murmured softly, something skin to exhaustion and sadness flashing in his slanted and dark eyes. "You were injured badly. The hit to your head wiped a lot of your memories—mainly the ones about Natsu, who was your boyfriend." Lyon fixed his gazed on the green-eyed man beside me.

Natsu grinned wildly, and I caught myself smiling back.

"Your mother couldn't stand seeing me in such pain, as she put it—you didn't even know my name." Natsu's voice was soft and broken, his smile vanishing and replaced with a melancholy frown. "I left for my hometown on the other side of the world. I couldn't stand to be around without you recognizing me."

I shook my head, baring my teeth in a pained grimace. "I...I can't remember any of that."

"Exactly. It was hurting all of us to see you that way, so we decided it was best for Natsu to leave and for us to wait and see if you'd remember anything." Lyon seemed exhausted as he ran a hand through his bangs. "Natsu was making himself sick worrying about you, and his dad was calling for him to come back."

"Your dad?" I noticed the way the pinkette had growled at the mention of his father and I couldn't help but worry as his hands clenched into fists.

"Adoptive dad. He's overprotective sometimes and didn't want me to be here if it was hurting me," Natsu muttered, turning his head and pressing his face into my chest. "I won't deny that I was hurting myself, but I just _needed_ to be near you. You were all that I had."

"Were?" I shuddered and shook my head, pressing my lips together. "I can't...I just don't remember."

"Don't care. I'll take you as you are. I'll make you love me again." Natsu pulled back and glared up at me, a fierce determination in his emerald eyes.

I sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair, feeling more than hearing him sigh at the action. "I hope it'll work."

* * *

"Natsu."

The pinkette turned at the voice. Lyon was making his way towards him, his hands stuffed deep into his jacket pockets as he glared at the shorter man.

"Lyon? What's up?" Natsu grinned widely, tilting his head and making his hair fall in strands over his face.

"Come with me. We need to talk." The silver-haired man continued to walk, moving past the younger man and turning at the end of the hallway.

Natsu frowned at the man's tone before shrugging and following.

He barely had time to react before a fist collided with his face. Instincts sharpening, Natsu reared back and raised his fists, sharp teeth bared and eyes dangerously bright.

_"What in the world were you thinking?!"_

Lyon stood in a hunched-over position in front of him, his hair hanging in ragged, unkempt locks over the pale skin of his face. His breathing was hoarse and shallow, and his dark eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits.

"What the heck, man? What was that for?" Natsu demanded, his green eyes wide with anger and disbelief.

"You idiot," the larger male growled out, his hands clenched into fists. "What in the world were you thinking, coming back like that?"

"What—? I was only doing what I thought was best!" Natsu ground out, clenching his hands into fists as he glared viciously.

Lyon scowled and rose to his full height, his eyes dark and filled with something like hatred. "Doing what was best? We both know that you only think of yourself, you arrogant brat!"

Natsu froze and tilted as a broken, deranged smile appeared on his face. "Arrogant?" He laughed wildly, throwing his head back before letting it drop as he stared eerily at the other man. "You sure are one to talk."

"You have no right to lecture me, you hotheaded idiot," Lyon moved without warning and had the smaller man by the collar of his shirt, a feral scowl curling back his nearly bloodless lips. "You're still messed up, aren't you? I'm not going to let you hurt my brother again, do you hear me?"

"I never hurt him in the first place!" the pinkette growled, his body visibly shaken by violent tremors. "That wasn't my fault!"

Lyon shook the man hard, a wild light burning in his eyes. "Don't you dare, Natsu. Don't you dare try to pin the blame on someone else. You were slipping then and you still are now! You know the real reason Gildarts called you back, don't you?"

"Don't talk about that!" Natsu growled, a manic fire blazing in his eyes as he struggled out of the larger man's grip. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping off of his face as he growled deeply. His eyes burned brightly, filled with a deranged fire that increased in power by the second.

"That's what I'm talking about." The dark-eyed man smirked darkly and crossed his arms. "You're not even cleared yet, are you? Your doctors—"

"—I was well enough to see him. I _wanted_ to see him!" Natsu groaned and tangled his hands in his wildly styled hair, shaking his head back and forth. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I can! You were the one who hurt my brother, who hurt all of us!" Lyon narrowed his eyes and curled his lip back in a snarl. "Who am I talking to right now?"

Natsu froze, continuing to shake his head as he backed away from the other man. His back collided with the wall and he slid down into a crouch, wrapping his arms around his knees as he began to rock back and forth.

Lyon growled and his eyes widened dangerously. Stalking forward, he kneeled down and ran a hand through the other man's hair, tugging violently to pull him closer, enough so they were face-to-face.

His breath was cold and dry, and his voice was dark and flat as he murmured softly in the smaller man's ear. "Answer my question, Natsu?"

The pinkette whined, rocking faster as he began to pull out strands of his hair. "I don't—I don't—stop this, Lyon." He stared up at the enraged man, despair and agony shining in his weakening emerald stare. "—you can't he can't—"

Moving without warning, the silver-haired man had a blade pressed the smaller man's throat, and dangerous intent flashed in his eyes. "Answer me."

"Me! You're talking to me!" At the silver-haired man's pointed glare, Natsu sighed heavily and shook his head violently. "Natsu! Not the other one. I'm...not the other one."

"But you don't deny his presence, do you?" Lyon muttered, glancing away as his expression became melancholy.

Natsu hesitated, his breathing becoming shaky as he sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't. But I—I'm better now."

"Keep telling yourself that. But listen here." The older man was crossing the space between the two and was nose-to-nose with the pinkette, his dark eyes narrow and something similar to rage boiling in his stare. "If you show any of changing, or if _he_ shows any sign of wanting to hurt my brother..."

Lyon pulled the man close, and the light passed over his stare in just a way that made his eyes burn a vicious crimson.

"I will kill you."

Natsu pressed his lips together, irritation sparking in his eyes, but he remained silent and nodded tensely.

"Good. I'll be off, then." The taller man straightened and let out a deep sigh, his breath ice cold and his hands moving back into his pockets.

Stopping at the end of the hallway, Lyon turned to look at the pinkette over his shoulder.

"Please try to keep my warning in mind. I'm all Gray has left now and I can't afford to go to prison right now."


	6. Part II-II: Feral

* * *

**Part II-II: Feral**

_"In what distant deeps or skies_

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes?_

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

_What the hand dare seize fire?"_

_~William Blake_

* * *

 

I woke with an insistent, relentless pounding in my head and an aching fire running through my body.

A deep growl sounded close to me, and I grimaced and tried to shift away. I clenched my teeth together in frustration as I found my body wouldn't move.

"Precious is awake?"

A flare of nauseating heat appeared, and then two large green-gold eyes appeared in front of me.

I growled and narrowed my eyes, baring my teeth even thought the spirit would only see it as a poor act of dominance. "What did you...do to me?"

The Flame Tiger made a sound similar to a hoarse laugh, his tail swishing behind him as he tilted his head and gave a horrific imitation of a smile. "Mine. My precious."

I gasped as the beast trailed his rough tongue over my sweat-slicked skin. His scalding hot breath washed over me at an uncomfortable closeness, and I failed to restrain a shudder.

"I'm no one's pet," I managed to choke out. No one at the village had bothered to tell me the spirit was capable of using toxins. I was immune to nearly all in human creation—my training was nothing to laugh at—but what he used was different from anything else humans had come up with.

"You're mine." Sparks danced on his skin and fur, biting into my exposed skin. The sudden pain caused my head to pound even more. "All mine, little human."

Great. He had a superiority complex. Just what I needed.

I ran a mental scan over my body, checking my hidden arsenal. My knives were hidden beneath an inner layer of fabric on my coat, but the monster had taken it off while I had been unconscious and had thrown it across the clearing, far from my reach. Usually, I was more prepared than this, but the village had left out a lot of detail about this stupid monster.

"Human not get weapons." His rough voice sounded alarmingly close, and his heat was making my head swim. "Weapons useless."

I frowned, trying to move my fingers in a manner as discreet as I could make it. "Useless?"

"Tough skin." His green-gold eyes burned provocatively as he swished his tail in a wide arc behind him. "Human weapons not enough. Weak." He huffed and sat back down on my chest, making an uncomfortable warmth blossom over my body. "Tickle."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, the numbness in my hands fading to an irritating tingling. "Tickle? I don't believe that."

The tiger spirit growled, narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head. "Human thinks I lie?"

I glared at him, baring my teeth in a sneer. "Human thinks you need to learn proper English, bastard."

Green-gold eyes flashed a brief but vicious crimson as the spirit roared, spittle and a fluid resembling blood spattering over my skin.

"Quit roaring at me, you furred idiot!" I growled at him, pain lacing through my body as I attempted to move away from the creature. "You're giving me a headache."

He laughed hoarsely, poisoned saliva dripping off of his exposed teeth and tongue. I clenched my teeth together and held back a groan as the acidic liquid bit at my skin.

"Good, little human."

I jolted in shock and stared at the beast. His voice had changed—it was now smooth, suave, and sly, but it still held an edge of feral hunger and impulses.

"Shocked?" The spirit grinned widely, but, this time, it was out of non-threatening excitement. "I love the looks on human faces when they realize I can talk normally."

"This means you're going to kill me." My voice was dark and dry, and I let out a deep breath and laid my head back on the ground.

The Flame Tiger shrugged a powerful shoulder, sparks dancing over his fur as he examined his huge and dagger-like talons. "Dunno. I'm starting to get hungry, so maybe. I think you'd taste better than anything else I've eaten today."

"You actually eat humans." I kept the question out of my voice, my gaze level and steady even as his violent glare locked onto me. "You must have poor taste."

"Very funny." The growl was starting to seep back into the monster's voice, and he shuddered and shook his head. "Shut up and stay still, human."

I frowned, my fingers twitching as they regained some sense of motion again. "You can't order me around. I don't care who or what you are."

"Human will be quiet!" Manic eyes pierced my soul as the beast glared at me, boiling pools of forest-green and powerful gold that were filled with more than one kind of hunger and desire.

I kept quiet and stared at the spirit. Something had caught my attention—for a few minutes, he had spoken and acted, for the most part, like a human. Could he actually be—?

"Precious scared?"

I groaned internally, wrenched from my thoughts. "Why would I be, idiot?"

The monster rumbled softly, moving without warning and nuzzling his face in the side of my neck. "Human my prize. My prize does what I want."

And with that, he sat down on my chest, curling up into a ball like a kitten as his ears folded against his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I tried to move my body, but it had decided to be uncooperative again. "Get off of me!"

"I take nap. Human stay quiet."

He shut his eyes and drifted off, his purrs rumbling through both of our bodies.

I groaned in exasperation and stared up into the sky. Clouds drifted by, and I found myself envying their ability to move freely, without a care in the world.

A sudden sense of drowsiness washed over me, and before I knew it, I was falling into a deep slumber as well.


	7. Part V-I: Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seme!Gray and Uke!Natsu and fluff in this chapter.

**Part V-I: Solace**

_"By doubting we are led to question; by questioning we arrive at the truth." ~Peter Abelard_

* * *

I awoke to a pounding on my door and the sound of rain thundering down on the roof. Sitting up and glancing over at the clock, I groaned as I noticed the time. Who in the world was bothering me at such an early hour?

Rising to my feet, I yawned and stalked down the hallway.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled as I threw open the door.

To my surprise, I was met with a shock of violent pink hair and two endless green eyes. The man before me stared at me in something like embarrassment and exhausted frustration as he glanced away and didn't meet my eyes.

"What—Natsu?" I leaned out of the door to see if anyone was with him before I fixed my gaze back on him. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

The Dragon Slayer pressed his lips together, letting out a heavy breath. "Sorry. I just...just wanted to talk."

"What could possibly be so important right now?" I frowned and crossed my arms, glaring down at the shorter man.

The pinkette frowned, crossing his arms and shrinking down on himself. "I couldn't sleep."

My expression softened, and I leaned against the doorframe. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Natsu didn't respond, pressing his lips together as a vein throbbed on his temple. He buried his face in the scaly fabric of his scarf, his brow creasing.

"Hey." I reached out and placed my hands on his shoulders, staring hard at him. "You know you can talk to me."

"B-But you're mad at me for—never mind. It can w-wait until tomorrow." The fire wizard began to back away, and the rain seemed to love the idea of having a new target as he was immediately drenched.

"Natsu!" I glared at the man before me, slightly irritated with his antics. "Stop acting like this and tell me what's wrong."

The Slayer flinched back from my voice, a despaired look flashing on his face. "I-I couldn't sleep and I wanted to...to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes as a broken note began to creep into his voice, and I lifted his chin so we were looking at each other. Tears were brimming in his emerald stare. I could feel the tremors shaking his body and hear his labored breathing.

"Babe, what happened?" I demanded, forcing him to look at me again when he tried to look away. "Natsu, tell me what's wrong. Did something happen? Did someone do something to you?"

"No one. I—" Natsu breathed heavily and shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure—"

His breath hitched suddenly, and he swayed on his feet. Before I realized what had happened, I was steadying the pinkette against my bare chest—and I was shocked at how cold he was. Then I remembered that it was still raining outside and that the fire wizard was standing there as if nothing was happening.

"Damn it, Natsu, you're soaked," I growled as I pulled the Slayer inside and slammed the door shut behind me.

Natsu shivered as I set him down on the couch, balling his hands into fists as he began to breathe heavily. I sat down next to him, and he flinched and shied away, burying his face in his hands as he drew his knees up to his chest.

"C'mere." I wrapped my arms around the salmon-haired man, drawing him close. He shuddered and let out a deep breath, nuzzling his face into my bare skin as water from his hair dripped onto the couch and our bodies. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Do you still love me?"

I froze, pulling away from the pinkette and giving him a wide-eyed stare. "What?"

Natsu clenched his hands into fists and pressed his lips together. When he spoke, his voice was a soft and hoarse murmur. "Do you still love me?"

I pressed my lips to his damp forehead, still concerned at how he hadn't warmed up yet. "What would make you think that I didn't?"

Natsu was silent, continuing to tremble in my arms. "I—I just thought—"

He didn't have time to respond fully before I pulled him close and crushed my lips against his. He groaned out a protest, but I pretended not to hear him as I picked him up and pinned him to the couch, locking him in place with my arms on either side of his body. Natsu hissed against my lips, arching his back as his tongue battled for dominance with mine.

He gasped as I finally pulled away, staring down at him as he lay there, his chest heaving and bronzed skin gleaming with water and sweat.

"You idiot." I ran a hand through his dripping hair, staring into his enchanting emerald stare. "Is that enough proof for you?"

Natsu's lips quirked up in a small smile. "Yeah. I guess."

I ran my thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away water and tears. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I—the mission." I silently urged him on when he faltered, and he sighed and shifted, a deep rumble thundering through his chest. "You offered to go with Lucy instead of me, and I was stuck with Erza. And then when we got back to the guild, you didn't talk to me the rest of the day, or today, for that manner. I though I'd done something wrong."

"Natsu." When he didn't look at me, I jerked his chin towards me and pressed my lips against his. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I pulled him close and sighed into his mouth as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Do you believe me yet?"

Natsu blushed—Mavis, he looked so cute—and smiled softly. "Well..."

I let out a growl, pressing my knee into his clothed crotch. "Don't make me force you."

He grinned widely and pressed his lips against the shell of my ear, making me shudder as his hot breath lapped against my cooler skin. "Why don't you make me?"

I grinned darkly, picking him up in my arms as I pulled back his scarf and trailed kisses on his scar. "Gladly."


	8. Part VI-I: Freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone from FanFiction.

**Part VI-I: Freezing**

_"I must have ice in my veins to do what I just did. I expect the ice to melt...But it doesn't. It just gets colder and colder...And I welcome it." ~Erin Hunter, "The Rise of Scourge"_

* * *

Lucy strolled down the damp cobblestone sidewalk. The road was making it difficult to walk, and she inwardly cursed herself for having chosen to wear heels. Sure, they made her look rather cute, but walking down this road was a nightmare.

She hummed to herself and put the throbbing in her feet aside as she continued on, a bounce in her step as she turned a corner. The sun blazed down on her, and she could feel the sweat trickling down her skin, everywhere and anywhere—between her shoulder blades, down her spine, easing its way down the expanse of her neck—

Shaking her head, she glanced over her shoulder. No one seemed to be following her, and she knew Natsu and the others would continue to fight Jose and his guild. She was just disappointed they had gone off without her.

Lucy smiled softly, her hair flying behind her and her eyes burning and watering momentarily in the icy wind that blew around her. As the blonde woman continued on, she failed to notice the tall and dark figure that stood in the middle of the street beside her.

_"_ _Hush, my little child_

_For your fears will end…"_

Lucy slowed as a deep, eerie voice filled every inch of her being as if it were attempting to crowd out her own soul and replace it with something else.

_"_ _Keep your eyes shut_

_And don't breathe…"_

She was shivering now, goosebumps erupting over her flesh as she suddenly found it difficult to move. When had it gotten so cold?

_"_ _For your heat_

_Will fail to beat…"_

Lucy's eyes widened as phantom hands appeared around her throat, slowly squeezing to cut off air flow. She swayed on her feet, forcing herself to stay upright—she knew she would be at a disadvantage if she collapsed.

_"_ _Hush, my little child._

_Why do you weep?_

_Those tears will do you no good…"_

Heavy footsteps sounded close to the celestial spirit mage, and she forced her suddenly unresponsive body to move so she could see who was approaching her.

Through the sudden and thick, hazy fog that was pooling around her, a tall and dark figure appeared.

_"_ _For no matter what you do_

_Those beasts will find you_

_And devour your body whole."_

He was well over six feet, with pale skin and raven-colored hair. His skin was covered in scars that ranged from minimal to gruesome, and he moved with a strange and lilting sway to his steps.

The man spread his hands out, and snow began to fall. But as it touched her skin, Lucy was shocked to find that it was so cold that it burned and ate at her flesh. She clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying out as she kept her defiant stare locked onto the wizard before her.

The man grinned widely, exposing shining white teeth that seemed too large for his mouth. Dark blue-black eyes burned with malicious intent as he stared at her, his head tilted to the side at an odd angle as he took in the voluptuous curves of her body.

"You are a little faerie wizard."

Her eyes widened as he finally spoke, and she would have shuddered if her body had been able to move. His voice was a deep and sinister, emotionless drone full of darkness and some strange sort of hatred.

Lucy glared at him, trying to move her hand so she could reach her key ring.

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't do that." The dark wizard shook a finger at her like a scolding mother, tilting his head and smirking dangerously. Lucy grimaced as she sensed his magical power increase. A thick layer of ice began to coat the ground and the building surrounding them.

He growled suddenly, narrowing his eyes to slits. The temperature of the air dropped significantly, and his expression darkened as he began to move towards her. Fear washed over her and clutched her heart in an iron grip, refusing to let go even as she realized she could not escape whatever hold this strange man had before her.

Suddenly, his eyes glazed over and he grinned widely, baring those disturbingly large teeth. "Is the little faerie scared? Don't worry." He moved without warning, and then he was looming over her, a dangerous light burning in his eyes.

Lucy flinched as he leaned close, his unnaturally cold breath lapping at her skin.

"I'll make sure you don't die."

Lucy's eyes widened to comedic levels, and she trembled visibly. The man before her noticed and his grin became feral as a demented light flashed in his eyes.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and shook his head. "No struggling, no struggling. I can't guarantee that I won't hurt you if you do that."

The blonde wizard let out a strained breath, narrowing her eyes in a frustrated glare. "Who…are…you?"

"Hmm, the little debonair faerie finally speaks?" The man stepped back and bowed, a wild grin on his face. "Forgive me; I seemed to have forgotten my manners. I am Gray, the ice-bearer of Element 4."

He moved in the blink of an eye, and then he had the woman's chin in his icy hand, tilting her head this way and that in order to see her at all angles.

"And you, my precious little faerie, are coming with me. Master Jose wants to have a word with you. But first...my good friend Gajeel wants to play with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Gray's appearance, he's pretty much the same. He has a bit more rugged look, however—his hair is a bit longer, and with the "disturbingly large teeth," that means that his teeth are bigger than normal for a human and are sharpened, kind of like Grell's from Kuroshitsuji. So I don't want to see any comment regarding how "not-hot" he is.
> 
> Oh, and Gray's song—written by me, imagine him singing it in the baritone octave. Because that's how low I can sing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit depressing, I know, but I couldn't help myself.

**Part VII: Despair**

_"You wanted so badly to believe in them. Such pain waiting for sunshine while sitting in the rain." ~R.H. Sin_

* * *

_I trusted you._

_Well, then. You can't blame me, can you? It was your mistake._

That was the last sentence I ever heard from my former partner. My teammate. My friend.

He had betrayed us all.

The bouquet of flowers in my hand wilted slightly, giving in to my relentless grip. Smoke curled from the leaves, and before I could stop myself, they erupted into flames.

Flames. The personification of rage, renewal, destruction.

Rebirth.

Ending.

Tears stung at my eyes, and I raised a fist to hurriedly scrub them away. No. I needed to be strong. For her.

For Lucy.

My thoughts were wandering, sending me reeling as I collapsed to the ground. The tombstone glared lividly at me, declaring its prize to the world.

_Here lies Lucy Heartfilia. A beloved friend, daughter, and wizard._

_July 1st, 1999—July 1st, 2019._

I trembled, rocking back and forth as heavy sobs escaped my throat. Damn Gray, damn those stupid obsidian eyes and that stupid raven hair.

Why did he have to do this? Why? What had Lucy ever done to him?

What could possibly be so bad that he had to kill my best friend?

_I trusted you._

Those words rang with an ominous chord through my mind, sending wave after wave of icy agony through my body. Thunder rumbled in the sky above me, and I was uncaring as the fat, cold droplets of rain pelted my burning skin.

He had killed her and had clearly felt no remorse for what he had done. The scene still played, a dangerous cacophony of emotions that boiled deep within me.

_His smile was a bit too wide, a bit too cheerful, considering the blood on the walls._

_I found myself gasping for breath as I took in the horrific scene. The blood, the stench, the palpable taste of fear and maniacal pleasure._

_His head turned slowly, and I found myself motionless as those dark, dark eyes pierced through my soul._

_"Natsu. Why are you here?"_

_I forced myself to take a step back as he began to approach me, something like eerie concern and pleasure burning in his eyes. "G-Gray. What have you done?"_

_"I did nothing, Natsu." He glanced down at his bloody hands, staring at the knife created by his magic. "She just happened to run into my blade. Over and over and over and over again."_

_"Who are you?" I found myself demanding, feeling my magic begin to boil deep within me. "Who are you and what have you done with Gray?"_

_He smiled widely, baring his teeth like a wild animal. "I've done nothing with him. He's right here. I'm right here."  
_

_"N-No. Gray wouldn't do this." I motioned wildly to the prone, broken form of my best friend, of the loud and obnoxious blonde woman I had befriended all those years ago. "Gray wouldn't hurt Lucy unless he had a reason!"_

_"Reason? I did it because I wanted to." Gray was circling me now, his aura spreading out to fill the room with a vicious chill. "Or do you want a better explanation? Do you want me to give some stupid story as to why I could have possibly done this? About how I longed for the feel of her blood on my hands, to hear her pitiful screams as she thrashed and writhed beneath me?"_

_I glared at him, backing away slowly and keeping my eyes on him. "Then you're nothing but a monster."_

_Gray laughed softly, his grin widening to almost unnatural lengths. "Oh, I'm a monster? Maybe you should speak to me softly, dragon. Monsters are what destroy a person. Monsters are the danger that lurks in the back of everyone's minds. Monsters are dangerous, and soon...the wizards will drop dead like flies."_

I wrenched myself back to reality, trembling violently as nausea rose up deep within me. I dimly realized that I had fallen to my knees and that the rain had become even more powerful, making my skin crawl and my magic writhe and burn.

"Natsu!"

I moaned, digging my nails deep into my skin. The bitter metallic tang of my blood reached my nose, and I struggled to breathe as invisible hands tightened dangerously around my throat.

"Natsu!"

I jerked as two powerful, armored arms wrapped around my shoulders, and something long and soft spilled over my shoulders.

The scent of strawberries, vanilla, and pine reached me, and I groaned as I leaned into whoever was embracing me.

"It's okay." Erza wrapped her arms around me, attempting to stop my tremors, pressing herself against me and rocking with me. "It will be okay. It will be okay."

"No." My voice was hoarse and unsteady, and I gasped and began to tremble harder. "No, it's not. It won't ever be. She's...she's gone, Erza!"

"Shh. I know." Titania's voice was almost wavering, but she only hugged me tighter and pressed her face against my neck. "I know, Natsu. I...I know."

I moaned as I felt my body move, but the comforts that Erza was whispering calmed my restless body. "Erza..."

"Don't speak. You need to rest." She stood slowly, steadying me on my feet even as I continued to tremble. "I'll get you home. Happy's worried sick about you."

I nodded wordlessly, breathing in her scent as she cradled me against her armored chest.

Erza Scarlet took one last glance at the tombstone behind her before moving down the cobblestone street.


	10. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray/Natsu in this chapter. There's also implied masochism, sadism, and cannibalistic elements. Enjoy!

_Part VIII: Black_

* * *

_It was in my flaws,_

_I found a much deeper truth_ _—_

_and it is from them,_

_I bloom: a black rose_

_~Segovia Amil_

* * *

_He had lost control seven years ago when a horrific monster destroyed his family. The incident released the demon buried within him, and the town, being terrified of his new abilities, locked him away until they realized that his abilities would greatly benefit the military._

_My name is Gray, and I am the hunter charged with protecting and watching over Natsu. At first, I hated him, but now..we've grown closer than I care to admit._

I growled as I stalked down the hallway, my hands clenched into fists at my sides and my cloak billowing around my body.

These ignorant, empty-headed fools!

They knew the risks. They knew what would happen if they antagonized him or even looked at him the wrong way. And he had lost control to the beast when a rookie, of all things, had decided to pick a fight with him because he took the last piece of cake at the dinner buffet.

Natsu Dragneel was a monster, and that same exact monster had brutally beaten a good handful of soldiers just an hour ago.

I picked up my pace, checking my scanners continuously and searching for the slightest scent of ashes and patchouli. Natsu couldn't have gotten far. Despite appearances, he was actually quite slow.

I found myself smiling and forced it away, digging my nails into my skin to stop my wandering thoughts. I had to focus. The beast would not be restrained for long.

A flash of pink appeared in the corner of my peripheral vision, and I quickly came to a stop, my eyes darting back and forth as I breathed almost inaudibly. Reaching to the sheath strapped to my waist, I made sure my treasured knife was there and made my way into the adjacent hallway.

There he was.

Natsu was standing in front of the large, wall-length window, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as the moonlight washed over his body. His hands were hanging at his sides, stained crimson as blood dripped from his extended talons. Behind him, his tail moved slowly across the polished tile, the spikes skimming softly over the ground.

"Natsu." I approached him slowly, keeping my hands extended in front of me. I noticed the faint tremble in his hands and knew to proceed with caution.

He twitched faintly, his ears turning in my direction. A soft growl rumbled in his chest and his tail rose slightly as the spikes rippled and spread.

"Natsu, will you talk to me? I need to know what's wrong."

He seemed to ignore me, his eyes opening to fix onto the silvery night before us.

Sighing heavily, I took a step towards the other man, watching his movements with caution. "You killed again, Natsu. Do you realize what you did?"

The pink-haired monster growled deep in the back of his throat, and he finally turned to face me. A chill raced down my spine, however, as I noticed his furious crimson eyes.

"Natsu." I held my hands in front of me, moving slowly as I kept my hand near my weapon. He hissed, his tail rising and his teeth bared as he trembled visibly. "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to listen to me and calm down."

Natsu sighed, shaking his head and looking back out at the moon.

"The colors are beautiful."

I felt my heart rate calm down the slightest bit as I heard his deep growl of a voice echo through the hall. "You need to answer me when I call to you."

His violently colored eyes burned in the fading light. "I don't need to do anything."

Damn it. He was going that route today. "Natsu, I just need to know what happened."

A snarl was beginning to curl back his lips, and his fangs glinted in the pale light. "What happened? You know what happened. I killed a few people, and I felt good about it." He turned to glare at me, feral hunger and desire clear in his eyes. "Is that real enough for you?"

My fingers began to twitch with the urge to unsheathe my knife. "I'm not judging you. The people here are idiots."

"Then why does your hand keep going to your knife?"

I grimaced, letting out a tense breath. "Natsu, I can't just stamp down the urge to protect myself. You know—"

"Protect?" In an instant, the pink-haired monster was heading towards me with dangerous intent in his eyes. Out of instinct, I took out my knife and held it against his thick, scaly skin.

Natsu grinned down at me, his fangs as large and sharp as ever as he pressed his weight against mine. "You know as well as I that you do not want protection."

My eyes widened as he trailed his lips over the skin of my neck, and I tensed involuntarily as my hands twitched once more. The blade of my prized weapon skimmed over the beast's tough hide, and a shudder passed through both of our bodies as he let out a deep growl.

"You want to fight me, little human?" he hissed, trailing a scorching wet tongue over my neck. "Drop the weapon and we can talk this out later."

I bared my teeth at him, feeling my aura surge and writhe against his own. Frost glazed over my skin and my body trembled as I glared at him.

Natsu laughed roughly, rocking his body against mine. "Careful, soldier. Don't want to let the others know you're not human they think you are?"

"Bastard," I rumbled, arching my back and pressing against him. "Get off of me. I'm not in the mood for this right now."

The monster dug his talons into my skin, and I had to bite back an agonizingly pleasured moan. Blood trickled down my skin, and the not entirely unwanted heat burning within me skyrocketed out of control.

Panting heavily, I retaliated with a bite to his ear, grinning internally at the cry he gave.

"You are supposed to be restraining me," the dragon murmured against my neck, his large and hot body flush with mine.

I groaned and tugged at his horns, blood roaring in my ears. "Damn their orders. I want you right now."

Natsu grinned and ran his forked tongue over his teeth. "Gladly."


	11. Part IX-I: Wolf and Flame

_Part IX-I: Wolf and Flame_

* * *

_"The people who consider you weak have not yet noticed the wolf hiding behind your eyes, nor the flames inside your soul. Let them think you are weak and do what wolves and fire do best. Surprise them when they least expect it." ~Wolf and Flame, Nikita Gill_

* * *

I strolled down the sidewalk, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of my trench coat as I kept my head bowed against the wind. Even though the chill did nothing to bother me, it was still irksome to have to worry about it giving me some kind of windblown look.

I grunted in irritation and shock as I collided with a solid, heavy, hot body. A low rumble starting in the back of my throat, I backed away and glared at the offending person.

Sprawled on the snowy ground in front of me was a slim, green-eyed man. His skin could have been considered tan, but it was a few shades too pale for it to be. He was trembling harshly, and his bright green eyes shone almost violently in the milky moonlight bathing the land around us. I could not help but notice how terrified the man looked and it was almost as if he were expecting me to snap at him or something like that.

I raised a gloved hand and held it out to the man, offering him assistance. I could not help but worry as he flinched back from me, and I could have sworn that tears brimmed in the corners of his vibrant emerald eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" My voice was a soft and rumbling murmur, an attempt at calming the terrified man before me.

"I...I'm fine." The green-eyed man scrambled back, his body trembling even harder than he had been a few moments ago. His fingers dug into the snow, seeking purchase as he tried to move away even further.

I tilted my head to the side and took a step forward when the man groaned and doubled over at the waist, baring his teeth in some sort of pained grimace.

Violent green eyes bored a hole into my soul as the stranger glared viciously at me. "Leave me alone. I said that I was fine."

I scowled at the man before I could stop myself, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. "No offense, but you look far from fine. How about you come with me, and we can get you someplace safe?"

To my surprise, the pink-haired green-eyed man growled at me, stumbling back as fear and rage burned in his eyes. "N-No! I said leave me alone!"

I raised my hands, showing that I meant no harm. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just calm down and we can sort this all out."

The man's hood slipped back, and it was then that I noticed the vibrant salmon-colored hair that hung in thick, ragged locks around his neck. Through the shadows, the I could also see the thick white fabric of a heavily patterned scarf hanging around the man's neck, and the faintest hints of a scar shone on the skin of his neck.

"Listen. I'm only trying to help. Are you lost? Do you need me to call someone?"

The pink-haired man bared his teeth again, curling in tighter on himself. "N-No. I...why won't you just leave me alone?!"

Before I could respond, the man had doubled over again and began to cough violently, then there was faint and wet spattering that could be heard. To my surprise, the man had begun to cough up blood.

"You know what? That's enough. You're coming with me."

The man hissed at him as I forcibly steadied him, dragging him along carefully at my side. "Wh-What are you doing? Let me go."

I clenched my teeth together and brought the trembling man into a more comfortable position against my side. "Shut your damn mouth and listen to me. I'm getting you medical help, whether you like it or not. So I suggest that you calm down before I'm forced to punch you unconscious and possibly being at risk of getting arrested by carrying a pink-haired unconscious man around town."

The strange man grumbled beneath his breath and fell silent, and the silence only made my urgency increase.

* * *

He was floating in a dark, livid wasteland filled with fury and lustful hunger. He was shaking, although that was nothing new, and his breathing was hoarse and ragged.

We are coming for you, my dear boy. You know you cannot outrun us. We will find you, and we will crush your pitiful little wings and break your back in two before we really get to the fun stuff.

He moaned and writhed on his bed, sweat drenching his skin and his chest and throat working to filter air into his lungs. Try as he might, or as his body might, but the actions seemed more and more futile by the second. He gasped and arched his back as something between a mixture of arousal and rage rushed through him, and he whined softly and shook his head, digging extended nails into the flesh of his hands and wrists. He had to feel pain.

He had to do something that would draw his own blood, if for nothing more than the fact of taking away the sick and twisted, maniacal pleasure that ran through his body at the thought of physically and mentally degrading someone. His urges were nothing to laugh at, and he knew the monsters were writhing in satisfaction at seeing his suffering.

Dimly, he could feel a pair of cold, endless eyes on him, and it made him all the more terrified. Why were they there? Had they found him? What were they going to do once they got their hands on him?

He flinched and cried out as two icy hands rested on his own. "Hey. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing will get you. You are safe, do you hear me? You are and always will be safe."

He found himself drifting once again, and his breathing had calmed somewhat. Just...sleep. That was all he had to do. Maybe then the nightmare would stop. Maybe then he would finally gain some sense of reality and enlightenment from the twisted abyss that was his reality.

* * *

I watched him warily as he shuddered and moaned in his sleep, a cold sweat drenching his skin.

At first, I had contemplated taking the strange pink-haired man to the emergency room, but then I had realized that I had no story to tell them. O _h, you know, I was just strolling down Main Street and ran into this guy. Everything was fine except for the fact that he basically had a panic attack in front of me, I really did nothing to help him, and he began to cough up blood, which is why I brought him here. That's perfectly fine, right? No charges against me? Because, if you don't mind, I've got to get back home and feed my nonexistent cat._

I sighed and pushed those thoughts away, running my hands over my face. It had been hours since this strange incident had occurred, and I was watching the man sleep fitfully before me. Occasionally he would stir and moan, trembling in his blankets, but then he would mutter unintelligible words and would fall back into a deep slumber. I had no idea what was wrong with the man, but I knew that what was left of my damned twisted consciousness wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I continued on without helping the "poor, innocent, possibly insane man." Sometimes I had to question whether or not I actually knew what morals and ethics were.

Sighing heavily, I rubbed at my eyes and slowly rose to my feet, grimacing at the cracks that sounded as multiple things popped back into place. Shuffling across the carpeted floor, I headed towards the kitchen to make yet another mug of coffee.

As I entered the dimly lit room, a wave of nausea overcame me and I was doubling over, sweat drenching my skin. My bones ached and groaned within me, and the beast buried within reared its ugly head. A snarl escaped the back of my throat, and there was a crack as my strength began to shatter the marble granite counter.

Damn it. I couldn't lose control here. Not now.

A creak sounded behind me, and I whipped around with my teeth bared.

To my surprise, the pink-haired man stood there in the doorway. He was leaning heavily against the battered wooden frame, his emerald eyes wide as he watched me carefully.

Attempting to reign in the beast within me, I straightened slowly and shut my eyes, bracing my weight against the countertop.

Two burning hot hands appeared on my face and I flinched back as the urge to _fight_ repeated over and over in my mind.

His eyes were crimson now, and he was staring at me with something like lust and hatred.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

I glared at him, suddenly aware of the monstrous strength he possessed. "I'm one of what?"

His fingers twitched and I could feel the talons lurking beneath his flesh. "A wolf."

My body began to tremble and my bones groaned in protest at the presence of my human form. "What if I am?"

A long and forked tongue trailed over his cracked lips, and he began to pant heavily as he stared at me. "I'm under orders to kill you."

"You think I'm going to let you?"

"No. Which is why I want to fight before I kill you."

A demonic warmth spread beneath my skin, and I grinned widely as my jaw shifted and cracked, shaping itself into a muzzle.

"I'd like to see you try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and let me know if you guys want continuations of anything else or if you have any requests. Also, I'm thinking of taking making some of these one-shot series into separate stories on FF, like the Flame Tiger series and the Natsu MPD series. What do you guys think?


	12. Part IX-II: Wolf and Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of Chapter 11 and the final part of this one shot. Enjoy.

_Part IX-II: Wolf and Flame_

* * *

_"Maybe we'll meet again, when we are slightly older and our minds less hectic, and I'll be right for you and you'll be right for me. But right now, I am chaos to your thoughts and you are poison to my heart." ~Unknown_

* * *

Natsu grinned as he watched the man's skin tear and fall in wet, heavy piles, the cloying aroma of iron and wine filling the room.

The man was none other than Gray Fullbuster, a werewolf known for devouring dozens of humans and animals alike. He was known for his cannibalism and for consuming other species as well—a rogue creature with a large bounty on his head. And Natsu had come to collect it.

Feeling his grin widen even further, the pinkette settled into a semi-crouch and let his talons extend, fixing blazing emerald-gold eyes on the enraged monster.

Gray hesitated, halfway through his transformation. Strips of flesh hung in bloody, ragged strands from grotesquely extended limbs, and a series of eerie cracks hinted at the presence of shifting bones.

Golden eyes narrow, the beast ran a large, slimy tongue over too-large teeth. "What are you?"

Natsu licked his lips slowly, eager to taste the flesh and blood of his enemy. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Your smell is unusual. You're different," the wolf rumbled as he paced the length of the floor with a manic light burning in his eyes.

"Well, I am old," Natsu scoffed, feeling the heat rising within him increase at the thought of fighting such a powerful, wonderful beast. "But you don't know who or what I am."

Gray laughed and shook his head, scattering droplets of blackened blood across the tile and wallpaper. "Maybe I'll find out when I tear your body limb from limb." A horrific smile crossed his face, exposing bloody and needle-like teeth that were capable of breaking through almost anything in their way.

A growl rumbling in the back of his throat, Natsu felt his bones shift and the fire within him roar to declare its power. He groaned and swayed on his feet, a crackling filling the air as hardened, bright crimson scales appeared on his skin and the thick and cloying aroma of ash and burned flesh emanated in the air around him.

The wolf tilted his head, curiosity appearing in his narrowed eyes. "You finally reveal your true self."

"Yes," the pinkette drawled, his body shaking violently as his human form fought for control. "You get to see what I'm truly capable of."

In the blink of an eye, the smaller creature was dangerously close to the wolf, a wild grin exposing row after row of dagger-like teeth. A feral hunger shone in his eyes as he reached out and took his opponent by the long, dark fur of his body. A hiss filled the air as the acrid aroma of burned hair permeated the room.

"You intend to burn my fur off?" Gray growled, glaring furiously down at the smaller creature. "You will have to do more than that to defeat me."

"Oh, I know that. And I know about the Magnolia Massacre as well."

Gray's eyes widened momentarily before he threw his head back and let out a bellowing laugh. "That little thing? It was mere child's play. The kingdom will have to do more than that to even begin attempting to destroy me."

"Destruction is such a pretty little thing, isn't it?" the pinkette hissed, clicking his talons together restlessly. "It's all these humans ever want."

Crimson eyes widened as he was mercilessly slammed into the wall behind him, the foundation cracking and sending chips of paint and wood and grime raining down on his body.

He moaned as the wolf's teeth began to tear at his scaled flesh, pushing the large fur-covered body looming above him. Gray gasped and groaned as the scent of burning flesh and fur met his senses, and then he was grabbing the demonic creature by the shoulders and pinning him to the ground.

Natsu stared up at him through heavy, hooded eyes, blood staining his skin and dust matted in violent salmon hair. "Is that all you've got, beast?"

Gray grinned in a wild and lopsided manner, leaning down to trail his tongue over the scales on his opponent's neck. "I've so much more in mind for you, my dear."

"My dear?" Burning bloody eyes widened as the demon tilted his head. He rose slowly, pushing the wolf-like monster back. "You finally remember now, do you? How we spent our nights together, burning in desire, fueling our lust for each other's flesh and blood?"

The wolf huffed heavily and pressed his weight harder against the smaller creature's body, relishing the loud cry he gave at the increased pain. "All I remember is that you left me down there to rot."

Natsu panted heavily, his body trembling in arousal and rage. "I was under orders. You know my contracts and you know the rules. I cannot—"

_"You think to lie to the likes of me?!"_

The demon let out another cry—this one stained with more pain than excitement—and arched his back as razor-like teeth and claws peeled away strip after strip of skin and muscle from his body. Letting out a deep and feral snarl, he glared at his former partner. "You are as cruel as ever, aren't you? Getting turned on by causing me pain, are you, you damn sadist?"

"Watch your tone, my dear little demon," Gray rumbled, saliva dripping from his fangs and tongue as he watched the blood seep from the wounds he had caused. "I already warned you that I have more than peeling your skin off in mind."

Natsu growled and writhed beneath his captor, sparks flickering over his skin. "I am not a demon, you hideous, self-deprecating piece of filth! You know who I am and what I am! Try to convince yourself all you want, but I am not a toy for your own twisted sense of pleasure and amusement!"

"You are _what_ I want _whenever_ I want." The werewolf leaned closer and ran his tongue over burning, roughly patterned skin. "Isn't that the _contract_ you made me agree to when I first met you?"

"I forced _nothing_ between us," the salmon-haired being hissed, eyes narrowed in agony and exhaustion. "You think yourself to be some kind of wretched savior when you think back on our first encounter? You think yourself to have rid me of my misery—of the agony I went through just to get myself to where I was—and believe that you are some sort of sacred, almighty power?" He forced himself up and ignored the way his past lover's talons dug deeper into his flesh and scraped against his bone.

"Let me tell you the truth, little wolf. Hear my words and take them into what remains of that bottomless pit you call a heart. I am not your toy. I am not your puppet. I was the one who loved you when no one else would—when no one else could or wanted to. I was the one who took your bloody, broken, bruised, and torn body into my arms and loved the disgusting creature you were and still are today. Do not think to tell me that you own me. You hold no power over who I am today—if you ever did, it was to make me stronger and better than what I was."

Natsu took a hold of one of Gray's hands and placed it over his heart.

"You are a poor, pitiful excuse for a monster. You take your pain out on the humans and other monsters because you cannot bear the look of your own self in the mirror."

Gray trembled in rage, his eyes wide and bright and his body tense in preparation for their final fight.

Those formerly crimson eyes were now their disguised green, the emerald that had pierced the wolf's soul all those years ago and had made him fall for the being he had been in the past.

"You want to kill me? Go ahead. I won't stop you. But think clearly for one moment, just one, and _hear my words."_

Natsu took the wolf's arm and pulled it towards him. The squelch of oozing blood, the shredding of scaly skin and muscle, and the crack of broken bone filled the room as Gray's hand sank completely through his past lover's chest until he was buried elbow deep into his abdomen.

"Don't mistake my kindness for weakness. Don't mistake my emotions for weakness. I am kind to those I care about, and I am emotional about the things I care for."

The light in his emerald eyes was fading, but he carried on through words stained with blood and agony.

"You will not remember me for my kindness or my emotions. You will not remember me for the blood we shed together or the pleasures we had in private moments. I will be the death of you, Gray Fullbuster, and there is nothing you can do to stop that. Don't you ever forget that."

Gray was left staring at the body of the one creature—the only one who had ever been kind, loving, caring, and gentle to him—who had died with words akin to a poisonous tsunami on his tongue.

The venom swept through his veins, and then both of them were collapsed in bloody, broken heaps.

The scent of their deceased love declared its agony to the world, who continued to go on with its endless cycle of life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a bit of a cheesy ending, I know, but I couldn't help myself. I meant to post this before last week, but I had horrible planning skills and never finished this chapter before I left for Europe for my spring break. This is the continuation of Chapter 11, which many of you were confused by, so here's some clarification:
> 
> Natsu (a demonic dragon-like creature with no real name) and Gray (an ancient, powerful werewolf) were lovers in the past. Natsu's species of monster creates contracts with others (human or monster) in order to gain something at the end—think of Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji. Gray met Natsu and fell in love with him after creating a contract with him and Natsu's master (the devil) despised this "fornication between two beasts meant to be nowhere near each other." He ordered Natsu to stop this, but Natsu refused to sever the contract, which would end up killing both of them because of their desire for one another. Natsu's master became furious and trapped Gray in hell until he managed to escape (which I won't dwell on). The contract stated this: You, the creation of the devil himself, the object of my desires and dreams, will continue to serve me as a puppet and nothing else. You will help me understand the true meaning of what it is to be loved, no matter the suffering we both will go through even if the world crumbled around us. We will both die by each others' hands, by word of mouth or physical action. And we both will know what it is to truly be cared for.
> 
> So...yeah. I think I'm done with this two part one-shot. But if you want anything similar, let me know! More chapters coming soon!


	13. Part III-II: Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of Part III, which is the mini-series entitled Blood. Enjoy and don't forget to review!
> 
> Gray/Natsu and Gray/Lyon for this chapter.

_Part III-II: Blood_

* * *

_"Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb." ~Sue Grafton, "I is for Innocent"_

* * *

As we moved along the cobblestone sidewalk, I began to shiver harshly and it became hard to breathe in the biting icy air. This cold was not natural and my own counteracting abilities were reacting dangerously to it.

Letting out a shaky breath, I tugged at the scaly fabric of my scarf, fighting the urge to tear it off. My nails ghosted over my skin and a faint growl rumbled in the back of my throat.

The blue-eyed woman glanced over her shoulder at me, and her pupils were so thin they were almost nonexistent. "We're almost there. Master is expecting you."

 _Master?_ With a frown, I cleared my throat and narrowed my eyes as the wind nipped at my face.

I was brought back to reality as the woman abruptly came to a stop before me. Her long raven hair flowed over her shoulders and around the small of her back, and the shadows writhed at her feet.

"We're here."

The building before me was enveloped in shadow, the very embodiment of the darkness and bestiality this town was known for. A chill rushed down my spine and I dug my nails deep into my skin as the monster boiling within me roared and begged to be unleashed. My hands trembled and my breathing became shaky as I wavered on my feet, attempting to control sudden nausea that overcame me.

The woman made her way up the carved marble stairs, the shadows trailing her feet snaking across the weather-beaten ground with a vicious efficiency.

"Are you coming? Master doesn't like tardiness."

Forcing my breathing under control, I shook my head and steeled myself, heading up the stairs and into the massive building.

* * *

The inside of the mansion was grand and overpowering, and I found my mind racing to catch up with my surroundings. There were just too many things here—I was becoming too overwhelmed. Black granite tiles spread across the vast expanse of the floor, which was polished to a nearly-blinding shine. A looming, monstrous white crystal chandelier hung from the center of the room, glinting and gold-tinted crystals reflecting a seemingly nonexistent light. Dimly, in the background, I could hear the sound of rushing water, hinting at the presence of a fountain that was no doubt as grandiose as the scenery before me.

As the woman and I passed through the foyer and made our way to what was no doubt the waiting room, I was surprised to hear that our footsteps made no noise as we crossed the hard, unforgiving material of the floor. I frowned slightly as the scent of star anise, pine, and spearmint wafted throughout the room, trailed by a grating icy air that bit at my skin. I bit back an unpleasant moan at the feeling and found my fingers tugging at the fabric of my scarf once more.

Thankfully, the woman did not seem to notice my awestruck unease and continued on, moving slower than what she had been outside. I blinked hard and narrowed my eyes, feeling more than seeing her movements blur and blend together.

I felt a strange wave of cold—this one more powerful and stronger than the ones that had hit me on the way here—wash over me. Groaning softly, I swayed on my feet and began to pant heavily, feeling the gruesome, monstrous nausea that had passed on earlier take a hold of me once more.

"Oh? You don't look so good. Need to sit down, my dear?"

Through my blurred vision, I could see a tall and lean figure approaching the two of us. Shaking my head to clear the sickening fog blinding me, I narrowed my eyes and peered at the form that stopped a few feet from me.

I could see now that the figure was a man, his body slim yet strong. His skin was pale, nearly white and seemingly glowing in the hidden lights suspended above us. He was standing with his hip cocked to the side, one hand resting on his hip and the other relaxed at his side. Clad in dark pants and a pale blue sweater, the man was watching me through narrow, dark eyes. I had to suppress a shudder at those deep, endless eyes—they were the eyes of an ancient monster that was better off locked away for eternity.

"I suppose you have some sort of insight into the secrets we keep here, don't you?" the man murmured, a salacious smirk curling back his lips. His bare feet glided across the floor as he began to circle me, a maniacal hunger burning in his eyes. "Adelia, why don't you find this man something to drink? He looks rather parched and I'm sure he would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes, Master." With hardly a glance at either of us, the blue-eyed woman vanished in but a moment, leaving me alone with the strange white-haired man standing before me.

He noticed something in my eyes and the smirk widened into an unnaturally large grin. "You think I'm the master of this house? Well, I'm sorry to dash your hopes and dreams, but I am merely the keeper of this house. I watch it when my dear brother is out conducting his business."

 _Brother?_ My frown deepened as I watched the pale man move back and forth in front of me, his dark, dark eyes sending an unwanted chill down my spine.

"What, you thought the Demon Ice King was an only child? Isn't it rather naive of you to assume that?" The man smiled widely and outstretched his hands, the blackened tips of his fingers vividly clear in the brightly lit corridor. It was then that I noticed the man's fingernails—talons would be a far more suitable word. They were long and dangerously sharp, no doubt capable of performing many horrific deeds.

Digging my nails into my palms as my head began to swim, I glared at the bizarre, bare-footed man. "Who are you, then?"

Something shone in his eyes and he leaned forward with a fascinated sort of curiosity. "Ah, so the human speaks. I go by many names, but you may be the most familiar with the name Lyon. Or maybe Reitei?"

The beast churning within me roared, and I was almost cast aside by the sheer force of its darkly influential power. "You are Lyon?"

"Perhaps you are deaf as well," the white-haired man muttered, his gaze now holding suspicion as well as trace amounts of amusement. "I just told you my name. Why do you feel the need to ask again?"

He moved within the blink of an eye, and then he was pressing his body up against mine from behind, a rumble echoing in the back of his throat and resonating to his chest and through my own body. "Maybe I should dig around that fragile little mind of yours to find the answer."

I tensed, my muscles seizing as I felt his unnatural cold surround me. He couldn't be this close to me—he wasn't _allowed_ to be this close to me. Not when he would be able to—

My fears were brought to light as he leaned even closer, inhaling deeply. I knew he expected to revel in the scent of my supposedly human flesh, but I knew in the next few moments he would be severely disappointed.

I turned my head slightly to glance at him. His abysmal eyes were wide, filled with fear, rage, and shocked confusion. With a deep, feral snarl, he almost immediately put more than a few feet of space between us, his body trembling as he bared numerous rows of sharpened teeth at me.

"You," he growled, his eyes narrow and holding fires that belonged in the deepest pits of hell, "What are you? You smell like the fire and brimstone of hell. You smell like the one belonging next to the devil himself."

I shuddered and tugged at my scarf, biting back my deeply hidden urge to tear the man—no, the one named Lyon, who had destroyed countless cities—to tiny, infinitesimal pieces. "I want to speak to Gray Fullbuster."

"You hellbound wretch!" Lyon snarled, his skin writhing over his bones as he glared furiously at me. "You deserve nothing! Leave this place at once and rid me of the filth that you are."

"Now, now, Lyon. Is that any way to treat our guest?"

The white-haired man whirled on his heel, seemingly undisturbed by the presence of the new voice. "Brother, he does not belong here!"

"I will be the one to decide that." From the shadows at the top of the large and spiraling marble staircase, a dark and looming figure appeared. As he made his slow, deliberate way down the endless stairs before him, I could see that he was as pale—if not more—than the seething, snarling white-haired man beside me, but long and dark scars marred his skin in certain areas. He moved with a strange tilt to his steps as if his center of balance was tilted just slightly away from what would be considered normal.

I growled as his deep onyx eyes fixed on me, forcing myself not to tremble as I wanted to.

He smiled widely, an action that almost made him seem as though he had a heart.

"Hello, my dear Natsu. Did you miss me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's fluff, I suppose, in this chapter. I don't know...I'm not too good at writing it. 
> 
> This is the continuation of Part V, which is the mini-series entitled Solace. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

_Part V-II: Solace_

* * *

_"The night is darkest just before dawn. But keep your eyes open; if you avert your eyes from the dark, you'll be blind to the rays of a new day. So keep your eyes open...no matter how dark the night ahead may be." ~Sakata Gintoki (Gintama)_

* * *

His partner was fast asleep in his lap, an ever-present embodiment of the warmth and comfort in the cold winter world around them.

He took in the scars littering his lover's body, an ugly and abhorrent reminder of just what exactly the man before him was—nothing but a monster wearing a human's skin.

The pink-haired man groaned, shifting in his makeshift seat and letting out a heavy breath. A grimace appeared on his lips as he visibly trembled, clearly offset by whatever he was dreaming about.

With a sigh, the raven-haired man moved into a more comfortable position and shut his eyes. Natsu's heat was a thing he had to become accustomed to, and even though the rain outside had lessened its power, it was still strong enough to try and counter his own magic.

He tensed as his stomach growled, glancing down at the sleeping man. Natsu was seemingly undisturbed and continued to sleep on with that faint frown pulling down the corner of his lips.

Gray leaned down and pressed his lips to sweat-slicked, slightly cold skin. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

I sighed and leaned against the marble island in the center of my kitchen, taking a long drag from the mug of coffee in my hands. The bitter, harsh taste of the unsweetened drink was a welcome comfort from the wild and unrestrained fervor that was my life.

Grimacing as my head began to pound, I rubbed the heel of my hand viciously against my eyes. I had to stay awake. I had to make sure Natsu was okay.

"Gray?"

I flinched as the voice sounded in the doorway behind me. The mug in my hands jolted and tilted to the side, and I was hissing in pain as the scalding liquid splashed over my skin.

Out of reflex, I dropped the cup and glared helplessly, exhausted irritation as it shattered with a loud crack. My hands trembled and I narrowed as my skin began to burn. Frost attempted to coat my skin in an effort to combat the unwanted heat, but water vapor seeped off of me as the heat and cold reacted.

Natsu stared at me through bleary eyes, his confusion and agitation clear in his gaze. "Gray?" He stumbled slightly and pressed his weight into the kitchen door frame, perspiration gleaming on his tan skin.

"What are you doing out of bed, flame-brain? You need to rest." I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close and pressing my lips against his forehead. We backed up almost unconsciously, only stopping when the small of my back hit the island in the center of the room.

Natsu hissed and rested his head against my chest, his body trembling slightly. "You left me alone." He glanced down at the mess of coffee and porcelain behind us, frowning and pressing his weight harder into me. "If you wanted to sleep, you could have."

"I'm fine." I began to urge him back towards my bedroom, but he growled and dug his socked heels into the tile floor in order to fight off my grip.

I met his defiant glare as he turned his head to look at me. "You're not fine. How long have you been awake?"

"Natsu, I don't think—"

"Don't lie to me, Gray."

I sighed and shook my head, threading my fingers of my uninjured hand through thick pink hair. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He hummed softly, pressing into the lingering touch of my cold hand. "At the expense of your own health?" Dull green eyes reflected the dim light of the kitchen as he turned to look up at me.

"Your health is a bigger priority." I found myself staring at the strands of vibrantly colored hair wrapped around my fingers, feeling an unseen weight press against my shoulders.

Two damp, warm hands were steadying me as the world tilted and spun around me, and the blood was roaring in my ears as I struggled to regain my sense of balance.

Darkened emerald eyes watched me carefully as my vision cleared, startlingly close. "Sit down, Gray. Now."

"Natsu." I grimaced and pressed my lips together, my injured hand protesting as I grasped his tightly. "I'm fine. Don't try to—"

"Stop it and sit down," the pinkette rasped, giving me a defiant, insistent glare. "You're not well at all, either. What do you expect me to do?"

"You—you need to get better first," I gasped, feeling my aura weaken and Natsu's heat begin to overwhelm me. "I need you to get better first."

Natsu bared his teeth and leaned closer, our noses almost touching as his breath lapped at my skin. "Why?"

"I don't—it's just _there,_ Natsu. I can't sleep if I don't know you're okay." I held his face in my hands, pulling him close and resting my forehead against his own. "I just have to know you're okay. Nothing will make me change that."

He laughed softly, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. "Your empathy will be the end of you someday, Gray. I hope you know that."

I found myself smiling as I leaned against the counter of the island again, the marble and granite digging into my skin and keeping my mind present. "It's one of my faults. And you know you love it."

I watched him through bleary eyes as he knelt to gather the pieces of what had been the mug. "Watch the shards and don't—"

"We're both exhausted and probably sick. A little cut won't be that much trouble; we've been through much worse." Natsu glanced up at me, giving a half-hearted attempt at a smile. "Go on back to the room. I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Natsu sighed as he straightened slowly, grimacing as a series of cracks sounded in his back. Letting out a heavy and exhausted breath, he moved over to the trash can and emptied the contents of the dustpan into it, putting the broom and its companion away afterward.

He paused to lean against the marble countertop, shuddering as a wave of dizziness passed over him. With a determined huff, the pinkette headed towards his shared room, using the wall nearest him for support.

The inside of Gray's room was cold and dry, as always, but there was a hidden menace lingering in the darkened air—most likely from the storm of emotions his partner was dealing with currently. Faint bands of frost lined the hardwood floor on the ice wizard's side of the bed, and a soft fog-like air crept around and beneath the corners of the bed.

Shivering slightly and attempting to raise his own body temperature, Natsu approached his side of the bed, where it was only slightly warmer—the warmth was only because of a spell Freed had put on their shared bed, one that would retain Gray's characteristic cold and Natsu's unnatural heat.

Gray lay there fast asleep, one arm outstretched across the fire wizard's designated side, almost as if he were blindly searching for his partner's warmth.

Feeling a smirk curl back his lips, Natsu gently moved the raven's arm aside and made himself comfortable on the bed. Gray sighed deeply and shifted closer, strangely drawn to the warmth and presence of the fire wizard.

Resting his head on his pillow, Natsu took to watching the ice mage sleep, feeling suddenly unable to drift off into unconsciousness himself. The moonlight streaming in through the window made his skin even paler than it already was, and he seemed restless as he moved agitatedly in his sleep.

"Natsu..."

The fire wizard glanced over at the sleeping wizard, smiling softly at the sound of his name. Even in his dreams, Gray couldn't seem to be without him—not that he was complaining or anything.

As he shifted on the bed once more, Gray let out a soft but heavy breath, his eyelids fluttering as he turned towards the other wizard. It was then that Natsu noticed the sheer exhaustion on the man's face—the darkened bags beneath his eyes, the sickly pallor of his already-pale skin, the faint sheen of perspiration that covered his skin. A faint pang of guilt overcame the fire wizard as he realized that his partner had forced himself to stay awake for hours just to make sure he was okay.

"Natsu."

Dull emerald-gold eyes glanced down to meet glazed obsidian orbs, the silvery moonlight of the evening sky reflecting in those endless eyes.

"Hmm? Go back to sleep, Gray."

"You first." The ice wizard narrowed his eyes and glared at the pinkette, his stare tinged with the slightest hint of concern and agitation.

Natsu sighed and stretched out on the bed, almost shuddering at the softness of the sheets. "I never was asleep."

The raven's voice was muffled as he turned his face to the side so half of it was concealed by the pillow. "Why not?"

"Can't sleep." When the ice wizard made only a deep, noncommittal noise, the pinkette glanced down at the exhausted man. His eyes were shut once more, and his breathing was heavy and even.

Natsu smirked and turned over on his side, watching his lover sleep through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, apologies for the bad ending once more, and if this one dragged a bit. Be sure to leave a review and suggestions, please!
> 
> Next chapter won't be up for a minute. I'm working on Paradox (another Fairy Tail story; check it out if you haven't already), Corpse Flower, and Psychosis, as well as the next installment of this. Leave suggestions, comments, questions in the reviews!


End file.
